


Spectator Sport

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise tries to convince Draco of the appeal of Muggle sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator Sport

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [draco100](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) prompt #152: Muggle sport

“And they, er, huddle like that during the whole game?” Draco asked, watching the Rugby teams in front of him.

Blaise snorted. “For a lot of it. Just wait until they lift each other up by their shorts. If we’re lucky, there’ll be a moment of adjustment that’s well worth our time.”

“How intriguing,” Draco replied drily.

“And they don’t wear much protective gear at all.” Blaise pressed against Draco’s back and boldly cupped his balls. “Lots of man-on-man action.”

Draco leaned against his friend, his eyelids at half mast. He was sure he could get used to Muggle sports.


End file.
